Ohanashi
by Saki K
Summary: A collection of short ItaSasu oneshots. [Uchihacest] Set to complete but will be updating.
1. Candy

This will be a collection of small one-shots between Sasuke and Itachi, R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter I  
Candy

Sasuke sighed contently, closing his eyes as he lay back against the freshl cut grass, basking in the warmth of the sun. A single red lollipop was between his lips and he could feel the sugar mixed with his saliva that was collecting at the back of his mouth. However, he was abruptly driven out of his happy state when the sun was suddenly gone and the piece of candy was popped out of his mouth.Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and he found himself staring back at his older brother, who was holding the candy that Sasuke once possessed. Sasuke pouted.

"Nii-san!" He whined, "I was eating that."

"Candy is bad for you, Otouto yo," Itachi replied quietly. "You'll neve become a great ninja if your teeth all fall out." He poked Sasuke's forehead, pushing him back onto the grass as Sasuke tried to get up. He the put the candy into his own mouth, making Sasuke bubble up in jealousy.

"Nii-san! How come Nii-san gets to eat it when I can't?"

"Because I care about you."

"And you don't care about yourself?"

"Not remotely."

Sasuke scrunched his face in aggravation. As much as he was happy that Itach cared about him, this was annoying, and he could just feel the lollipop getting smaller and smaller inside of his brother's mouth.

"Well, I care about you too! And I want you to stop eating my lollipop!"

"Hm, you're not old enough, nor tall enough—" Itachi pushed Sasuke down again when he tried to sit up, "—to care about me so much that I'd listen."

"But Nii-san!" Sasuke wiggled away from Itachi's poking finger and sat up. "I want to eat something sweet."

Itachi studied Sasuke's expression. The young boy's face was red from the yelling and frustration, his eyes downcast, as if he'd given up. The lollipop was gone by now and Sasuke didn't want just a bare candy stick.

Itachi took the lollipop stick out of his mouth, making a decision. "Youreally want something sweet?" Sasuke's eyes lit up, thinking that Itachi hadfinally given in and was going to get candy for him. He nodded eagerly, waiting in anticipation.

Sasuke didn't have time to protest as he was pulled against his Nii-san. Itachi gave him a look that Sasuke didn't understand until years later, and their lips met. His brother's tongue pushed against his own and he could feel the sugar from the lollipop in his own mouth. But Itachi's taste, mingled with the sugariness of the red candy, was sweeter and anything he'd ever tasted.

"Was that sweet?" Itachi questioned as he pulled away, asking the obvious.

Sasuke nodded, not meeting his brother's eyes, his face flushed. Itach reached for him, not to poke his forehead, but to tilt his chin up, forcing Sasuke to look up at him."Savour it, Otouto," he whispered. "You won't be able to taste that ever again." He let go of Sasuke and walked away, leaving Sasuke sitting on the grass dumbfounded, before suddenly perking up as his mind finally registered what Itachi had said.

"What? Nii-san! Why can't I taste it again?" He yelled as he ran afterhis brother. "That's mean!"

_  
Sasuke-kun? Why don't you like sweets?_

_…There's no reason, they just remind me of something unpleasant._

Candy

End

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This story will probably never end, until I lose my interest in Itasasu, which is highly unlikely, so yea, this story will probably never end.

XD

-Saki


	2. Breaking

Chapter II

Breaking

With my sword at his throat, I look at the man who was once my older brother.

I have surpassed you, aren't you happy?

I'm fulfilling your wish, are you glad?

I suppose he is, because he's looking at me with a resigned smile on his face.

But I'm not.

Did you once, brother, think about how I feel?

Did you once, brother, consider that I would be hurt?

Do you know how selfish you are?

Don't you know that I loved you? Love you?

After all these years, I still don't understand, the question that haunts me every night.

Why did you do it?

But you just stare at me, with that eerie smile on your face, as if wanting me to take a guess.

But I've been guessing for years. From the moment I saw mother's dead body sprawled on the floor, to when I finally have you at the edge of my sword. I'm tired of guessing, and now I'm so close, I stop caring.

When you look at me, I'm sure my face must look amusing. It may look crumpled in frustration, or angry and furious. It may even look shocked. Shocked that I have finally achieved my goal. _Your_ goal.

It may look like the face of a little brother that has given up hope of ever having his Aniki back.

But as you sit there, I wonder what I have accomplished. To kill you, I have left all of the people I know, my home. I have done everything at the expense of someone else. Mostly you.

I work my years away to achieve _your_ goal, to avenge my _family's_ death. All my years I work for someone else, to attain someone else's aim.

My ambition is to fulfill your ambition.

Now that it's going to be accomplished, I don't have a place in this world.

I was always alone, and now...

I always will be.

With my sword at his throat, I look at the man who was once my older brother.

Surely he knows I'm breaking.

Breaking

End

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This was more of a drabble than a one-shot, but I'm adding it anyways.

I suppose now that I'm making a whole collection of one-shots, I won't be submitting them as new stories... unless they're really long, but that's unlikely.

It's best it you just an alert on this fanfiction if it interests you, because I'll be forever updating, until... well, until I stop, I guess.

R&R

-Saki


	3. To See

I've been away for so long! I'm so sorry! So now I'm just trying to get back into the writing mood with this little one shot.

Warnings: None. It's Itachi's POV and it has this teeny tiny piece of implied incest. You wouldn't even see it had I not pointed it out to you.

Third drabble/chapter of this story Finally updated.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, but this fan fiction was entirely by me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You may try to hide it, or you yourself don't realize it, but I can see it clearly in your eyes.

The eyes of a little brother so alone.

The eyes of a little brother that has lost all hope.

The eyes of a little brother who longs for his brother back.

Your eyes tell me a story. A story I know so well, a story I'm tired of hearing.

_Why can't you see, Sasuke?_

Defeat me. Why haven't you defeated me? I have given you what you need. You have enough hate to kill. I have put such an impression on you so that you think of me. Only me. It is I who is constantly in your mind, an obsession out of many years of emptiness. I am there when you close your eyes. I am there when you open them. There is no room in your heart to think of anyone but myself.

_Have you lost your sight?_

You are weak. Yet you are not. You have the body and skills to defeat me. You've had it for a long time. I could tell on that night when I slaughtered our parents. Yet you do not have the will to kill me. Because however much you say that you despise me, I still hold the place in your heart as the one you love most.

And it's that part of you that holds you back. Even though you've become cold and somewhat heartless over the years, part of you does not want to kill me. Part of you wants me alive and well, seeing my face will make that part of you glad. You can't keep up the façade with me, Sasuke.

As you stand in front of me now, I read your eyes like an open book. A book I know every word of. But your eyes… Are they really seeing? Do you honestly see me? You are blind. Memories of our childhood are still embedded in your head. The times we loved each other and weren't afraid to show it. Even though you think it's untrue, my love for you back then was real. In fact, it still is. But now it's different. It's not the kind of love you have for me. It's not the kind that you want from me.

_Or maybe…_

_You could never see in the first place._

But as I look at you from where I stand, into your red eyes, the same eyes as mine, I then realize.

It is I who is blind.

_To See_

**End **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope people can understand what I mean by this piece ;

I just checked my stats and wow! I've got 45 stalkers (or alert… people)?! You don't know how happy I am and how appreciated I feel! **[glomps all of you** I'll probably write up a story when I get 50 XD

I know this wasn't a smut-filled steamy Itasasu (can I even _call_ it ItaSasu?) but uh, **reviews** all the same:3

-Saki


	4. Manly

Aha

**Aha! You guys thought I was never gonna update right? Well, I thought so too myself. But this little drabble popped into my head, and I couldn't not write it x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

**Hope you like it so read on! **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Manly**_

Running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, Sasuke rushed back home from school, the wind cooling his slightly perspiring body. Itachi was always away on missions lately, so on this one day that he's back, Sasuke wanted to spend as time as possible with his Nii-san. He had wanted to spend the entire day with his older brother, but Okaa-san said that school was really important, plus they were learning a new skill today. Sasuke was going to sneak back but Itachi told him to go as well, so he had no choice.

Sasuke pouted. The day passes by so slowly when there's something you're impatient about. As soon class was dismissed he was out of the school and onto the familiar street back to his house.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke opened the door and looked in the empty living room, finding no one. Then he ran into the kitchen. "Okaa-san, where's Nii-san?"

"Itachi-kun is in his bedroom," she told him as she prepared dinner. "He's very tired from the missions so you should let him rest today—"

Sasuke had already bolted down the hallway upon hearing "Itachi-kun is in his bedroom". As he ran, his footsteps thundered against the wooden floor. Nearing his brother's room, he slowed down to a quiet walk, not wanting to wake Itachi up in case he really was resting. Gently sliding open the door, Sasuke peeked in. Itachi was staring right back at him unexpectedly and the younger jumped.

"Otouto."

"Nii-san, you're awake?" Sasuke said somewhat sheepishly. Itachi was on the bed, his hair down and torso bare. Sasuke slid the door closed behind him, but didn't move any closer.

"You woke me up with all that loud running." Itachi smiled softly. "But I'm up now, what is it?"

"Ah," _I just wanted to spend some time with you_. Sasuke swallowed those words, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "It's nothing, um… we learned a new technique in school…"

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Itachi beckoned him over and patted the space on the bed beside him. Sasuke walked over and sat, a wave of indescribable awkwardness rushing over him. The silence was just making it worse for him, though Itachi enjoyed it. "Um… How was your last mission?"

"Boring."

"Ah."

Sasuke pursed his lips, scanning around Itachi's room for something of interest, anything he could talk about. But his brother's room was very clean and practical, a bed, a chair, some shuriken, a work desk…

Then an object caught his eye. On top of the desk was a wooden comb. Sasuke got an idea, turning to his brother. "Nii-san, can I brush your hair?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the unexpected request, but nodded. Sasuke happily skipped over to the desk and retrieved the comb, examining the detailed decorations on the handle. He gently prodded Itachi's arm, making him sit at the edge of the bed while Sasuke settled himself behind his brother. A small hand held the long tresses, holding them delicately while the other guided the comb down the dark locks. Sasuke reached to pet Itachi's hair, enjoying the silk-like feel and the fresh smell of soap.

"Your hair is so smooth." Sasuke smiled.

"Hn." _That's because I already brushed it a while ago._

Sasuke parted Itachi's hair in the middle, first combing the left side, then moving to the right. He smiled, combing his brother's hair was a growing hobby that he could get used to.

"Nii-san's hair is really long…" He whispered almost dreamily.

"It is, isn't it? I'm thinking about cutting it short."

"What?!" Sasuke gave an unintentionally dramatic gasp. "No way! Why would you do that?"

"It gets in the way during battle, and the blood is hard to get out." Itachi told him, chuckling at Sasuke's almost frightened expression. "Plus, I think it's starting to make me look too feminine."

"Not possible! Itachi Nii-san is very manly!" Sasuke declared.

Itachi stared at him for a moment, and then covered his face, trying to suppress his laughter. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut, blushing ten-fold.

"Am I now…?" Itachi said amusedly. Sasuke looked away but not before giving him a quick nod. "You're adorable." He chuckled, pushing the two of them onto the bed. Itachi gave Sasuke a quick kiss, lips meeting a red, heated face.

Sasuke laid against his brother, the little episode and Itachi's warm body made him sleepy. He snuggled a bit closer. "Ne, Nii-san."

"Hm?"

"Don't cut your hair, Okay?"

Itachi laughed quietly. "Why not?"

"Because," Sasuke giggled, "it makes you look manly."

_**End**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**There xD I think I'm getting into writing again. Maybe I'll keep writing Itasasu x3**

**R&R! (It's been a while since I've typed that :D)**

**-Saki**


End file.
